


Fairy Tail's Shinobi Legend

by Snazzycake101



Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto
Genre: Action, Crossover, Gen, Magic, Shinobi, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snazzycake101/pseuds/Snazzycake101
Summary: Long long ago before magic even existed, there was shinobi. But in Earthland there is magic, and shinobi are only myths and legends that parents would tell to their children. On a mission, Erza finds little clues and traces of the existence of a certain shinobi, and she is determined to find him...
Relationships: Erza X Naruto X Mirajane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Fairy Tail's Shinobi Legend

Long ago, before magic even made its first spark, there was shinobi, otherwise known as ninjas. Shinobi were very powerful, deadly, cunning, and many times, ruthless. They strike down their enemies way before their enemies even know what had hit them. They ruled all of the Elemental Nations, divided and living in their own regions. They thrived, lived in peace and harmony. But war broke out and a all powerful goddess named Kaguya Otsutsuki, the mother of all chakra was revived. The war devastated the land and the people. Many shinobi fighting in the war lost their lives. The war caused great sorrow, grief, hatred, pain and death. A brave, powerful ninja by the name of Naruto Uzumaki manages to seal away the goddess forever, thus ending the war. But at the cost of his own life.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Hinata watched in horror as they watched Neji plummet to the ground after being brutally stabbed by the Ten Tail's deadly wood projectiles.

Naruto rushed over to Neji and picked him up, holding onto him tightly. Naruto looked around, searching the battlefield for the medical team. Neji rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder. Already on death's doorsteps.

"Medics! Where are you!? We have a critical injury here! Hurry!" Naruto shouted frantically, despair in his voice  
"Medics! Where are you!? We have a critical injury here! Hurry!" Naruto shouted frantically, despair in his voice.

"No....I'm going...to die," Neji said bluntly, accepting his fate. 

"Neji," Naruto muttered. 

"Nii-san!" Hinata said sadly.

"Naruto....Lady Hinata....is willing to die for you. So, you hold...more than...one life in your hands. And it seems...my life too...may have been...one of them." Neji said, looking at the crying Hinata with a warm smile.

"Why? Why did you do this here? Why would you go so far for me? Even give up your life. You were going to change the Hyuuga!" Naruto asked tearfully.

"Because...you called me a genius," Neji answered. Naruto scrunched his eyes as tears streamed down his face.

"Before I die, Naruto....take my Byakugan," Neji uttered. Naruto perked up in shock, he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"What? But-

"You better hurry, once I die, this Byakugan will be sealed away forever, and the enemy won't just stand around waiting for you, so hurry. Have Lady Hinata transplant them for you." Neji cut off Naruto.

Hinata sobbed, her hands rubbing her eyes like a child. "Are you sure? I'm not even a Hyuuga!" Naruto said, still a little unsure.

Hinata looked over to Naruto, eyeing him intently, her face moist from the tears she shed, both of her hands reached out and cupped Naruto's face, who gazed at her with uncertainty and hesitance.

"Naruto-kun, I want to fulfill Neji's wish. I have faith that you will be able to learn the skills and techniques and master them in time. So please, let's hurry up as we are running out of time." Hinata calmly voiced to him. Her heart ached as she saw Naruto's somber expression.

Naruto then finally nods, his hands reach up to hold Hinata's as if to comfort her. "I understand, I will do as you and Neji wish and I will take Neji's Byakugan as a token of gratitude and debt."

Hinata nodded, "Thank you Naruto-kun. Now, could you please stay still, this will hurt, but I promise it will be quick and your pain will subside as soon as the eye is implanted in you."

"Okay."

Hinata released Naruto from her hold and walked over to Neji, she took a deep breath before taking the Byakugan from Neji's eyes and she strides back to Naruto and situates herself in front of him.

"Are you ready?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded in response.

Hinata then proceeded to perform the transplanting. Although she was no medical ninja and she knew that she will not able to heal the area around Naruto's eyes, she knows that Naruto would heal fast because of the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of him.

Hinata tried her very best in being her most gentle as she continued with the transplanting procedures. Naruto himself managed to stay still. It was painful for sure but for the sake of Hinata, Naruto made sure he stayed calm and collected in order for this process to run smoothly.

And soon enough, Hinata was finished. She took one last final look, making sure everything was perfect. "I'm finished. Naruto Uzumaki, you now possess one of the three great Kekkai Genkai, the Byakugan."

Hinata cupped Naruto's face with both her hands, looking into Naruto's newly transplanted eyes with her own and smiled. She was so proud of Naruto and how far he's come, she placed all of her faith in him.

"I believe that you will be able to master the Byakugan. Win Naruto." Hinata said. Naruto nodded, "Thank you, I will." Naruto promised.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It happened again, just like on their first mission. Sasuke stood in front of a completely shocked Naruto, with one of Kaguya's deadly chakra rods poking through Sasuke's gut.

Kaguya's face showed amusement while Naruto's face only showed pain and sorrow as Sasuke held a smile on his and blood leaked out from his mouth. Sasuke laid on the verge of death in his best friend's arms. Naruto deactivated Sage of Six Paths mode.

"No....not again," Naruto uttered sadly. Sasuke chuckled. "Why...why did you block the attack!" Naruto asked, a little frustrated.

Sasuke scoffed quietly, "Well, my body just...moved on its own. Just like that time." Sasuke answered, referencing the time he took the blow of hundreds of senbons from Haku. Tears flowed out from Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto, you have to stop her. You have to live!" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. Sasuke smiled.

"Listen Naruto, there is something I want to give you, something that'll help you win this fight." Sasuke said. Naruto widened his eyes.

"I'm giving you my...Rinne-sharingan, as well as the Yin-seal." Sasuke revealed. Naruto's widened even more.

"Naruto...give me your left hand," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and stuck out his left hand with his palm facing up. Sasuke in return placed his own left on top of Naruto's. He kept it there for a while before lifting it up.

Naruto looked down at his left palm, to see the moon seal that was once on Sasuke's left palm, on his. Naruto then watched Sasuke reach for his dojutsu and literally taking the Rinne-Sharingan out of his eye socket.

"Are you sure about this Sasuke?" Naruto asked for insurance while Sasuke proceeded to implant the Rinne-Sharingan into Naruto's left eye. 

"Yes, you are my best friend, I entrust you with that power. So use it wisely, you have the full power of the Sage of Six Paths, you have all tailed beasts inside of you, and you now possess the power of all the Three Great Dojutsu, Kaguya is no match for you now." Sasuke said. "And take this...." 

Sasuke's arm slowly reached behind him and it grasped the Kusanagi. He carefully swung the sword around his body and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto hesitated, his hand stopped, trembling as it reached for the sword. 

"Just take it you dobe," Sasuke said firmly.

Naruto nodded, finally taking the Kusanagi from Sasuke's grip.

"Thank you...Sasuke." He thanked as Sasuke slowly began fading away but Naruto continued to weep, his finers clasping onto whatever was leftover from his best friend.

All while Kaguya watched in amusement, cackling menacingly and her face contorting despicably. 

Naruto looked up at the evil goddess with his new eyes angrily. He had one eye with a Byakugan and one eye with the Rinne-Sharingan. He was hell-bent on sealing her away for good.

"How amusing! How sweet and saddening, a dear friend dying in the hands of another dear friend. It's like watching a soap opera!" Kaguya teased.

This only infuriated Naruto even more. "I swear I will seal you away forever. I'll make sure you never cause any more pain and sorrow." Naruto vowed. 

Kaguya smirked, "Bring it on boy!" She taunted.

Naruto gritted his teeth, launching himself at the goddess at a remarkable speed, activating Sage of Six Paths mode. This catches Kaguya off guard as she hastily attempts to escape through her space-time ninjutsu. However, Naruto reached her just before her whole body could slide through the portal and he struck Kaguya in the guts headfirst violently like a rhino.

Normally, such a violent head bump would cause severe brain damage to the head bumper, but it only gave Kaguya extreme violent nausea. Blood spat out from her mouth.

Naruto smirked, using even more force, he launched the goddess into the sky. "Enjoy your ride!" Naruto teased. Kaguya looked down at the blond shinobi in hate and disgust.

Naruto charged further towards the Rabbit Princess, sticking out both of his palms, preparing to seal away the mother of all chakra away forever.

Kaguya noticed and panicked, she readied herself for another teleportation jutsu. 

"You're too late!" Naruto shouted, having finally come into contact with Kaguya.

As soon as Naruto touched Kaguya, the sealing jutsu immediately began working its way on sealing away the goddess forever. Kaguya narrowed her eyes.

"No! I won't go down like this! I will take you down with me!" Kaguya said, and she meant what she said. As another black chakra rod slid down from her long, oversized sleeves, her hands grabbed onto it, preparing to kill Naruto just as she did with Obito and Sasuke.

"It's time!" Naruto shouted, oblivious to what Kaguya was doing right now.

Kaguya smirked, she took the rod and plunged it through Naruto's gut, just as soon as he finally cast the sealing jutsu and before Kaguya was sealed away once and forever.

Sage of Six Paths mode deactivates as Naruto screamed in pain, falling to the ground and crashing violently.

Naruto clutched onto his stomach, blood dripping from his mouth. Naruto panted hard for a while before finally spreading out his arms and legs and accepting his unfortunate fate.

"So...this is how Naruto Uzumaki dies," Naruto mumbled quietly to himself as he stared up at the blue sky. 

Naruto scoffed, 'How pathetic.'

With that, Naruto's eyes began shutting. His breathing stopped....'Forgive me...Sakura-chan...Kakashi-sensei, but this is goodbye.'

\------------------------------------------To be continued---------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is Snazzycake101 from Wattpad and this is my story from Wattpad. I hope you enjoy this first chapter and let me know if you want to read more!


End file.
